Namesakes
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: Can some of the New Generation kids live up to their namesakes? Drabble. Rated T. Disclaimer.
1. Dominique

Dominique Weasley knew what her name meant - _Lord _(Merlin, did her parents choose impossible names to live up to).

.oOo.

But living up to Lord wasn't as hard as living up to _Victoire_.

.oOo.

How could anyone live up to the perfect sister? A girl with gorgeous hair, perfect skin, and the best fiancé there was? Dominique was just the unruly middle child - the only Weasley (_ever_, honestly) to be a Slytherin. She was just a brunette, with dark blue eyes and dark t-shirts.

So silently she existed, making good grades (not as good as Victoire's), getting a boyfriend (_"But he's not Teddy!"_), and becoming Head Girl (but who cares, since Victoire's already done it?).

_"Don't be jealous, you silly girl,"_ her mother had said in her perfect French accent that only Victoire could perfect. "I'm an eighth Veela, too, Vic!" Dominique would scream as her older sister said she wasn't pretty. Was she really not pretty? Could a guy want her, even though she didn't have beautiful ice eyes?

Dominique Weasley's name meant Lord - but honestly, that was easy to live up to


	2. Molly II

Molly Weasley II knew she'd never live up to her namesake - the perfect grandmother - but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

.oOo.

She took up her dad's disposition (even though no one liked it very much) and did nothing but study. She purposely messed up her vision to get glasses (_not like Uncle Harry's_, a now very popular style). They were pretty scarlet ones - it was her House color, after all.

Was it wrong a _Weasley _wished to be in Ravenclaw? Of course not. Al and Rose had managed to do it, and everyone still loved them to pieces.

_"Oh, how smart!" "Beauty and brains, Hermione; how lucky!" "Harry, he looks just like you. He seems to have inherited your knack for Defense, too!"_

Molly was even lousy at cooking (she _burnt_ a bagel, for crying out loud), Grandma Weasley's specialty. Her mother, Audrey, was carefree and _beautiful_ - and now so was her little sister, Lucy.

_(Sometimes she wonders if she chose the right parent to look up to.)_

Molly Weasley II couldn't live up to her namesake - but by Merlin she'd try.


	3. James Sirius

James Sirius Potter had the hardest name to live up to, in his opinion - yet he was doing it. He was making his father, The Chosen One, proud.

.oOo.

He was just like his grandfather James, in that he was an amazing Chaser; he was even named Captain. He walked like he owned all of Hogwarts, and the girls swooned at his presence (except _her, _dammit). He grew up slightly - pranking less, not hexing for fun, and becoming Head Boy (to _her_ Head Girl).

He was just like Sirius Black, with his incredible good looks (shaggy, brown hair and chocolate eyes). The motorcycle jacket he wore was worn out, but his skills on a broom (and in bed, for that matter) were not. James Sirius even stole the _Marauders's Map _for Merlin's sake - him and his best friend, Grayson Wood (yes, Oliver Wood's son) were present day Marauders if there ever were any.

Of course he was the smartest in his Year without trying _(but not as smart as Albus)_, and he was incredibly charming _(more so than Teddy?)_.

Despite the fact he was easily living up to his namesakes, _she still hated him anyway_


	4. Fred II

Fred Weasley II felt terrible - his father thought he had his twin back.

.oOo.

So he tried. He tried to be a prankster (only to be outshined by James), he tried to play Quidditch (only to be outshined by James, again), but he couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, his father wouldn't have his twin back.

(And it _killed _Fred on the inside.)

_"He's not Fred, George. Quit treating him like it." _His mother, Angelina tried; she really did. But her attempts all failed.

(_"Remember when we tried to go over the Age Line? Wait, you don - oh yeah."_) And Fred would just smile sadly. (_"I'm not Fred, Dad."_)

Fred was a Gryffindor, though, and a good one at that. He was making the highest grades in his class (besides James, but he was the best at _everything_), and he was proud of himself for that.

Fred Weasley II wanted to make his dad happy - but it just wasn't happening, and he was okay with that


	5. Louis

Louis Weasley was scared of only one thing as a child - not getting into his father's House, Gryffindor. And his nightmare become much, much more.

.oOo.

_(A living Hell.)_

How could a Weasley get into Hufflepuff? People asked the fatal question endlessly. Louis merely answered, "Who knows?" with a smile (before going to cry in his Dorm). Victoire - his lovely, older sister - would always tell him, _Be proud! Teddy and his mother were in that House. _But Louis didn't care who had been in his House.

(He just wanted everyone to love him as much as they did James.)

(Or even Fred.)

(Hugo?)

Merlin, Louis was jealous of his _younger _cousins! He pouted and screamed and cried. He quit Quidditch (Hufflepuff was always a laughing stock) and instead took to reading books about Cedric Diggory (_a Hufflepuff worth living up to_)


End file.
